Make Luv
by DeannaJean
Summary: Hogwarts holds a talent show and Harry and Draco take the opportunity to reveal the secret of their relationship to the rest of the world. HD Slash.


TITLE: Make Luv (A Song Fic Of Sorts)  
AUTHOR: Deanna Jean  
DISCLAIMER: All the characters are property of JK Rowling, not me. All for fun and not for profit.  
CATEGORY: Fluffy, Song-Fic  
RATING: PG-13 for language and mild sexuality.  
TIMEFRAME: 7th year  
SUMMARY: Hogwarts has a talent show and Harry and Draco take the opportunity to reveal the secret of their relationship to the rest of the world. H/D Slash.  
  
**NOTES (IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ):**

This fic was inspired by a song called 'Make Luv' by Room 5 and a little dancing figure called the Lynx Pulse Man.

I **HIGHLY** suggest you go here: w w w . driver . uk . com / archives / movies /lynxpulseman . zip (link now fixed) and download the little clip. It includes the song that the boys dance to, and it will greatly help in your visualization of their dance, since I am terrible at descriptions when it comes to those sorts of things.

For the full experience of this fic, it's almost required.

clears throat

**This fic is slash. Meaning a male/male relationship. If this makes you uncomfortable or it is something you do not wish to read then simply don't read it. If you do decide to read, please don't complain to me afterwards that you were unprepared for that little plot twist.**

Also, this fic is, as of now, unbeta'd. Until such time as I can find someone to beta it, just deal with the stupid mistakes. Or point them out in your review if you feel the need, that's always helpful.

And now without further ado…the fic.

* * *

The day came, and who could say they didn't expect it, bright and sunny in early April, that Dumbledore stood before the whole of the Hogwarts Great Hall at breakfast and announced that students begin preparing for the first ever Hogwarts Talent Show. Harry, who'd been listening with a half-an-ear choked and dropped his knife, splattering jam on himself, and Ron seated beside him.

"Oi! As if we don't have enough to worry about, now they want us to sing too?" said his freckled companion, wiping jam from his cheek.

As he said this Dumbledore was explaining that talents should remain appropriate, but could include anything; singing, art, spell casting, potions brewing, hair styling, dancing, etc.

Harry grunted a reply and lit his gaze upon a pair of clear-gray eyes studying him from across the tables.

They'd been waiting for a fitting time. One of the parties being Draco Malfoy, if it was going to come out it needed doing with style.

Harry had long since given up trying to convince his…boyfriend? Ick, no, partn-oh hell, his something, that it wasn't necessary to shock the whole wizarding world in the process of coming out. It was an impossible task. And so he wasn't much surprised that those eyes were sparkling with mischief.

Mentally, Harry prepared himself for what was to come.

* * *

"Psst! Potter!" hissed a familiar, superior voice from behind a curtain in the empty corridor.

Frowning, Harry lifted the curtain aside to reveal Draco, looking quite up-to-something.

The blond immediately slapped his hand away, whispering harshly, "Stop it! Someone will see!"

Harry raised an eyebrow and glanced both ways down the corridor.

"There's nobody here, Malfoy. Why are you sneaking about behind a curtain?"

"We have to start scheduling practice sessions immediately. We've only got two weeks before the show. I'll owl you the plans as soon as I've assured its safe to do so."

Harry wondered if Draco realized it would look a bit strange for him to be standing in an empty corridor speaking with a curtain but he didn't bring this up.

"What are you so afraid of?"

"Someone could catch on…or try and steal my brilliant plan," Draco admonished, as if explaining it to someone quite dim.

Rolling his eyes, Harry shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Right. I don't want to know what you've got in mind. Send me the plans…as if we'll actually practice anything."

Harry could hear the scowl in his voice.

"We most certainly will practice, Potter."

He sighed. "I'm going to be late for class."

Draco had a free period; unlike Harry, he had time to lurk about behind curtains.

"Fine. I'll be in touch."

With another roll of his eyes, Harry pushed the curtain aside and pulled the hiding Slytherin into a vaguely off-center kiss before headed off down the hall to his next class.

Draco smiled, waved, and pulled the curtain closed again.

* * *

It was two o'clock in the morning when Harry pushed open the door to the trophy room; Draco was standing in the center of the room, muttering charms under his breath, wand pointed at the ceiling. As he did this the lighting in the room changed drastically.

Harry watched with a curious gaze until Draco looked satisfied with the results. It was mostly dark; spotlights circled the floor and brilliant fairy lights blinked through the air. One particular spotlight landed on Harry and followed him as he moved toward the blond, who also had his own spotlight.

"I am afraid," Harry announced firmly.

Draco flashed him a self-important smile.

"As you should be."

Harry watched as Draco muttered another spell and the room filled with a soft, electronic-sounding beat.

"What is thi-" he began with a scrunched-up nose, but cut himself off and jumped when a lower beat joined and the whole thing got louder.

"This is what we're dancing to," Draco said in a loud voice over the music.

Harry's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"I don't dance."

_"I like to party, mmhm, everybody does, make love and listen to the music, you've got let yourself go-go, go-go, go."_

Draco smirked and reached out, grabbing the edge of Harry's trousers. He dragged him back, pressing against him.

"You do now."

Harry shook his head in what he thought was a very decided way, as the lithe boy wiggled against him to the beat. Unperturbed, Draco nodded up at him, beaming beatifically in the way he knew Harry had trouble denying. To add insult to injury, he was nodding to the beat.

"There must be an easier way to do this," Harry muttered under his breath.

"Come on, Potter. Shake your groove thing."

"Oh _god_," he continued unbelievingly as the Slytherin grasped his hips and forced them to move with him.

"Why must I be dating an egomaniac?"

"You must _feel_ the beat," Draco explained sotto-voiced into his ear as if he hadn't heard what was said.

Harry was continually trying to pretend this wasn't happening.

"Once you've got a hold of that, I can teach you the steps I made."

"There are _steps_?" Harry choked, horrified.

"Of course there are steps, Potter," the blond said exasperated as Harry whimpered pitifully.

With a deeply resigned sigh Harry refused to wonder why he put up with this. The answers would make any progress in this area non-existent. Scowling, he allowed Draco to lead his hips, and it was perhaps ten minutes later that he realized they'd been dancing some time and Draco was no longer leading. In his un-thinking state he'd somehow managed to wrap both arms around the blond's waist and was now the driving force of their combined movements.

Draco was grinning like a Cheshire cat, as if he'd known his companion had talent somewhere beneath the awkward boy façade the whole time. Harry himself, was absolutely amazed. Draco kissed him.

A moment later they separated, both with clouded gazes.

"Bloody hell, this is a long song," Harry remarked.

"It's on loop."

Harry grinned.

"Then its okay if we take a break?"

Draco slid his hands up under Harry's shirt and pinched a nipple.

"We'll work on the steps next time."

"Right," Harry agreed and promptly pinned the other boy to the floor.

* * *

The next day, Harry was staring blankly into space, chin resting on his arms as Binns droned on at the front of the classroom when a paper crane flew quite abruptly into his forehead and dropped to his desk.

Scowling, he glanced up to see Draco Malfoy two seats diagonal from him, looking usually attentive toward the front of the room.

He unfolded the paper.

Scrawled across the top were the words '_The Steps_' in Draco's neat cursive. Below that was sketched a fairly large stick figure. Finally, at the bottom:

"_Tap your wand to the drawing. Activation word 'talent.'"_

Glancing around Harry checked that Hermione was immersed in Binns' speech and Ron was snoring softly beside of her, before following the instructions quietly.

Immediately the little figure did two large sidesteps, to the right and then the left, and then broke into an elaborate-looking sequence of dance moves. Harry blinked, pulled out another piece of parchment, and scribbled on it.

_You're insane._

He crumpled it up, and with a well placed toss sent soaring over to bounce off Draco's ear. Somebody in the back of the room snickered.

As he waited, Harry attempted to figure out what it was the teacher was trying to tell them, but just as he was vaguely beginning to grasp it the note came sailing back.

_'I know. Study up; we start work on the first few steps tonight.'_

Harry replied quickly.

_'You'll make time to work on other things, of course?'_

As he threw the note back, Hermione seemed to sense he was up to no good, and turned to scowl at him. He straightened up and she returned to listening, her nose turned up in a slightly annoyed fashion.

The note returned.

_'Don't sex-grub, Potter. It's most unbecoming.'_

Harry scowled and didn't reply; he folded his arms over the drawing and laid his head down, watching the little figure repeat the dance moves on an endless loop. Draco looked back sometime later and smirked. Harry didn't realize he was nodding his head to a soundless beat.

* * *

"Okay and, side step right, side step left. Boom…boom, like that." Draco glanced up to make sure Harry was paying attention. He seemed to be, his brow furrowed in concentration, biting his bottom lip. "You try."

Harry centered his feet and nodded his head to the beat of the song filling the room. When he seemed to have a feel for the beat he followed Draco's instructions. Side step right (one, two), side step left (three, four), dragging the toe of the foot not stepping as Draco had done.

The Slytherin beamed and brushed feather-light hair from his eyes.

"Right, now watch how I move my arms, keep them bent. We have to be in complete unison or the effect is lost."

Harry nodded, straightening up and watching as Draco swayed his arms in a exacting way.

"Pay particular attention to where my left arm is when I finish the step."

Harry nodded and repeated the two steps, finishing in the same manor as his tutor.

"Perfect," Draco agreed. "…for now. Now together; One-two-three-four.

Harry was grinning when they finished, successful.

Draco smirked amusedly at him.

"Don't look so smug. We've a lot more to go."

Harry's shoulders fell.

Four AM, six steps later, and Draco finally ended the charm playing the song. Harry sagged back against one of the trophy cases.

"Christ."

Sticking his wand in his back pocket, Draco closed the distance between them, draping his arms around Harry's neck and leaning against him naturally.

"Its not so bad, is it?"

"It's going to be a lot of work," Harry reasoned, pressing a kiss to the spot just below Draco's ear, knowing it would make him shiver.

Draco shivered.

"It will be worth it," he stated firmly, leaning his head back to give Harry better access to his neck.

Eventually, they would return to their common rooms. Harry privately thanked all the Gods in the universe for Fridays. And Saturdays. Tomorrow was Saturday, after all.

* * *

Harry soon realized, having only skimmed it before, that looking more closely at the schedule Draco had prepared proved that the sneaky Slytherin had arrested every bit of free time Harry had from then until the talent show. As the week progressed Harry's lost sleep caused him to snooze in class on more than a few occasions, but with those daily naps he didn't have too much trouble staying alert for their sessions. He was enjoying himself more and more, as well. Spending so much time with Draco and working on something with him simultaneously was becoming endlessly addicting. The fact that they were working toward something that would make their alliance public just increased his passion for it. Not to mention that dancing, Harry had come to find, was extremely stress-relieving.

"I like to party, mmhm, everybody does," Harry sang under his breath as he picked at the pudding in front of him. Hermione's ears perked up beside him.

"What's that you're singing, Harry?" she asked, closing her book.

"Just a song that's in my head. I'm not sure what it's called." He smiled at her in what he hoped was an un-paranoid way.

"Oh," she said thoughtfully. "You have a nice voice, Harry. Have you decided what you'll be doing for the talent show?"

"I know what _I'm_ doing," Ron chimed in before Harry could answer. Which was a good thing as Harry wasn't sure what to say to that.

Ron waited expectantly for someone to ask him 'what'.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What, Ron?"

The red-head grinned. "Chess! I'm challenging Professor Snape to a game chess. You know he's the un-beaten Hogwarts champion. I'm about to change that." He looked smug.

"What'll you do, Hermione?" Harry inquired lightly into the silence following that proclamation, successfully keeping anyone from asking him.

"I'm not actually sure-," Hermione began, but Ron cut her off.

"We could sit you down in a chair and you could demonstrate your amazing power to speed read."

"Oh, _Ron_," she admonished.

Harry excused himself and went to find Draco.

* * *

The talent show was to fall on a Tuesday, and so when the weekend before approached both boys were virtually non-existent, having locked themselves in the Room of Requirement. Unfortunately they had really no opportunity to make use of the rooms unique qualities. They had work to do.

_Side-step spin.___

_Side-step spin._

_Clap._

_Head-wiggle._

_Backward step._

_Backward step._

_Kick._

_Lean forward-back, forward-back_

_Jump forward._

_Forehead wipe._

_Spin._

Harry mentally went through the steps as he did them, Draco at his side. After all their practice they were virtually one person, going through the dance step-by step in complete unison.

They finished on the last step, turning to face each other with a snap. The song died, and there they stood, chests heaving.

"So that's it then?" Harry asked.

It was Sunday night. That morning at breakfast Dumbledore had announced that in order to prepare for the talent show, classes for Monday as well as Tuesday had been cancelled. Harry, for one, was thankful for the break.

He was fully aware that together they would steal the show, and he was aware Draco was rubbing off on him in that it left him feeling terribly self-satisfied.

"Not quite," Draco intoned, almost guiltily.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him cautiously. "Draco…?"

"Well I've had this idea."

"And…" Harry braced himself.

"I think we should kiss."

Blinking, the Gryffindor shook his head a moment unsurely. "In front of everyone?"

Draco looked at him determinedly. "It's the perfect ending! The only thing to top the dance. Think of the looks on their faces!"

Harry sighed. "I don't…know…"

"Come on, Potter," Draco coaxed. He sidled up to him, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. "Live a little."

Harry bit his lip thoughtfully, and finally, bowed his head for a softly-intense kiss.

* * *

Monday morning dawned and Harry's eyes blinked open to the realization that he was curled on the floor of the Room of Requirement with Draco wrapped around him. It was an amazingly novel experience and Harry curled closer.

"Morning," Draco said, his voice laced with sleep as he sat up, stretching his arm to the sky.

Harry smiled and rolled onto his back. "Ready for another exhausting day of practice?"

"Actually…" Draco began. "I mean of course we'll practice," he continued at the look on Harry's face. "But I thought maybe we could take it a little easy today. You've been working so…hard, after all."

Harry smirked and pulled the blond over on top of him. "You want to spend the day fucking, don't you Malfoy?"

Draco sat up, straddling Harry quite effectively. "I didn't say that."

"You implied it."

A cat-like smile captured the Slytherin's lips. "So I did."

"Well I think it's a fabulous idea."

"So did I," replied the blond, simply rearranging his words.

Harry chuckled mischievously.

* * *

Tuesday morning dawned bright and early. Too early. Harry groaned and rolled over in bed, covering his head from the pillow.

"Harry! Come on, get up! Today's the big day! You've been so secretive, now we finally get to see what you've got up your sleeve."

Harry pulled away the pillow and squinted through the morning light at Ron.

"I guess you will."

Ron beamed and yanked the pillow away.

"Show starts in an hour, better get dressed."

* * *

Harry squirmed in his seat. Where the head table usually was, there was now a rather expansive stage, turned to face the house four house tables, plus one, to allow for the teachers to watch as well.

After a welcoming speech by Dumbledore (as if they'd had choice whether or not to be there), the stream of Hogwarts students and their talents had begun. A group of Hufflepuff girls in Spice Girls garb had just made way for Millicent Bullstrode, whom, it appeared, was about to do a Marylin Monroe song. Harry winced at her costume.

Draco had somehow managed to procure them the last slot, which wouldn't be so bad if there weren't so much going on before the end. Hogwarts was a terribly large school after all.

* * *

Hours later, Hermione finished her recital of a very tongue-twisting poem by Rowena Ravenclaw and Harry applauded enthusiastically beside Ron, who was still a bit sore at loosing to Snape half-an-hour before hand.

Fifteen people left. It was nearing dinner time. Somehow Dumbledore had scheduled it in such a way as to fit all the acts in before then. Stomachs were already growling in anticipation.

Harry glanced nervously over to the pale blond head two tables over. Draco was drumming his fingers on the table top in a way that, to anyone else, he would appear simply annoyed, instead of the anxious he really was. Harry smiled, a bit of his own anxiousness receding. They were really going to do this.

He must have been staring for quite awhile because he was startled out of his reverie by Dumbledore's magically amplified voice.

"Students and Staff of Hogwarts, I am very pleased to announce our last and final of act of the evening."

A few students clapped. Harry's butterflies instantly multiplied.

"Choreography by Mr. Draco Malfoy…"

Draco stood and began striding to the curtain that led backstage. He met Harry's gaze as he disappeared behind it and Harry scrambled up, following him. As he strode across the Great Hall quite a few students interests perked as most probably recalled the only two students who had yet to give their presentation. A whisper ran through the crowd and instantly all eyes were on the stage.

* * *

Backstage Harry and Draco wriggled out of their robes, revealing what they wore underneath. Black leather pants for Draco, along with a black undershirt, covered by a black over shirt of a light, see-though material. Harry was dressed similarly in color, with jeans, and a tight tee-shirt. Both wore black sneakers, and identical terrified expressions. Harry reached forward silently and squeezed Draco's hand, and the two went to stand at the entrance to the stage.

"Everyone please direct your attention to the stage, as Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Draco Malfoy perform a dance to the tune, _'Make Luv'_."

Harry choked. Draco smirked and led the way to the stage. Swallowing back any comments, Harry took his place, standing directly beside the blond and wiping away any expression from his face. Draco winked.

* * *

The beat began; both nodded their heads, slowly beginning to move one and then both of their shoulders…and then the bass.

_Side-step right, Side-step left, one-two-three-four._

Harry grinned as they did a spin and he caught sight of his dance-partner, white-blond hair wisping across his intense expression. He found he didn't even have to think of the steps, it was second nature.

_One-two-three-four, kick, lean forward-back, forward-back, jump forward._

The song played on and the two continued their fused dance, the fairy lights twinkled around them, the spotlights swirled in endless patterns. Except for two. Hell, they _were_ the spotlights. This would be talked about for years to come.

_Forehead wipe, spin, sharp turn toward Draco._

Harry stopped. The music stopped. Everything stopped. Green eyes met gray. Draco smirked roguishly. Harry waggled his eyebrows.

Then they collided in a kiss that would make them both see stars for the next five minutes.

There was a collective gasp and after a moment where it seemed nobody took a breath, they pulled away, turned together, and took a bow.

The applause was deafening. So much so, that Harry began to worry about exactly how much the population of Hogwarts had actually enjoyed the show.

He had to agree with Draco on one thing, though. It really was the perfect ending.

Or perhaps…the perfect beginning.

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
